kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 191
か|Dochira ga Oni ka}} is the one hundred and ninety first chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary Yushiro injects Tanjiro Kamado multiple times with the antidote to Muzan's poison made by Tamayo to try and rejuvenate him, as the demon slayers around him ask if injecting Tanjiro so many times is safe for him. He quietens them and says that his condition since it's been some time since Muzan struck him. The demon slayers try to free Tanjiro's katana from his hands but fail as he has a very tight grip on it, Yushiro takes this as a sign that Tanjiro still has the will to fight and suddenly the demon slayer holding Tanjiro's head yells out saying that he felt his pulse return. They attempt to wake him up and when one of them mentions that Muzan might get away they are all taken aback as Tanjiro's katana begins to creak as his grip on it tightens considerably and he jolts back to consciousness. Back at the fight with Muzan, a Kakushi hidden out of sight peers over to see how things are faring and gets hope that they might hold out until dawn. Gyomei Himejima cleaves off the left half of Muzan's torso as Sanemi Shinazugawa rushes over to a pile of seals on the ground and puts one on his forehead. As soon as he puts it on he is able to see Kanao Tsuyuri, Zenitsu Agatsuma and Inosuke Hashibira as the latter declares he wants a red blade like the Pillars as well, Sanemi launches a Wind Breathing: Seventh Form - Gale-Sudden Gusts towards Muzan. Gyomei is relieved at the arrival of the new fighters as that allowed him to concentrate more, looking into the transparent world, he sees that Muzan has multiple hearts and brains and thus will not die if they chop off his head, he also notes that they move around inside his body making it difficult to strike them. An idea suddenly strikes him, believing that if the others could also see Muzan in the transparent world then they would be able to strike the organs simultaneously and destroy Muzan for good. He calls out to the others to look closely at Muzan's body and see if their vision changes and if they can see through him, for an instant Iguro Obanai is able to do so and is shocked at the phenomenon. He doesn't have long to ponder on this however, as Muzan launches a devastating attack in all directions and crushes everything around him, flinging everyone into their surroundings. The hidden Kakushi is shocked at the sound and looks over again to see what had happened and is dumbfounded as he sees Muzan standing on his own and the surrounding area having sustained heavy damage. Looking right next to him he is even more baffled as he sees Gyomei knocked into the building he is hiding behind and that he has lost a leg. His horror only grows as he sees that Sanemi has been flung into the upper storey of a tall building while Obanai, Zenitsu and Inosuke are all unconscious in the rubble and Giyu Tomioka's sword arm has been severed. Kanao's sword is snapped in two as her seal falls off her and she falls to her knees with Muzan right in front of her. She attempts to urge herself to stand up and attack him however she can only stare transfixed at him in fear and shock. The Kakushi rushes from his hiding to place towards her as Muzan begins to attack but is interrupted by Tanjiro performing Dance of the Fire God: Beneficent Radiance and cuts off Muzan's arm with it as the remaining stump of flesh on him sizzles. Muzan looks at it in concern as it does not regrow immediately as Tanjiro apologises to Kanao for being late. Handing her off to the Kakushi he turns to face Muzan who says that the boy looks positively awful and taunts him by saying that in his current condition it is difficult to tell just who the demon is between the two of them. As he gazes at the boy Muzan is reminded of Yoriichi Tsugikuni and says he makes his skin crawl and Tanjiro challenges Muzan, saying they should finish it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tanjiro Kamado *Yushiro *Murata *Muzan Kibutsuji *Giyu Tomioka *Gyomei Himejima *Sanemi Shinazugawa *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Kanao Tsuyuri *Inosuke Hashibira *Obanai Iguro Events *Tanjiro regains consciousness. *Gyomei and Obanai are able to see through Muzan and identify his multiple organs. *Muzan knocks out everyone who was fighting him except for Kanao. *Giyu loses his right forearm. *Gyomei loses his left leg from below the knee. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc